1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of discharge apparatus for treatment media having liquid, pasty, pulverulent and/or gaseous aggregate states during discharge or after discharge. The invention relates more particularly to the field of media dispensers for eyes.
2. Description of Related Art
Dispensers for the kinds of media noted above are used in medical, cosmetic, technical and other similar applications. During such applications, it is frequently appropriate to establish and maintain a certain state or relationship between the part or surface to be treated by the medium and the dispenser, in order to optimize the action of the medium when dispensed. Such media can be used on various kinds of work surfaces and covering layers, including areas and regions of the human body.
The state or relationship which needs to be established between the dispenser and the part to be treated, referred to hereinafter as the treating part, can be one or more of the following: a specific radial and/or axial spacing of the treating part from the medium outlet of the dispenser; a tightening, pretensioning or contraction of the surface or covering layer of the treating part; the extent to which the treating part is ventilated; the illumination or darkening of the treating part; a connection or engagement of the surface of a treating part to contain the dispensed medium, particularly a medium which is atomized as dispensed; a circumferential seal between the dispenser and the surface of the treating part; and, other related states.